


three wishes

by heavenfacade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Genie!Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenfacade/pseuds/heavenfacade
Summary: Finding an antique lamp in a (weirdly expensive) thrift shop that Shiro had taken him to while searching for “the most perfect Christmas present ever” for Allura wasn’t something that surprised Lance. What did surprise him, however, was how he suddenly found himself paying the $300 dollars or so it had cost and toting it home in the back of his car.or, Lance is a college student with financial support from his moderately rich family and he buys a lamp. Genie shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for stuff like this

Finding an antique lamp in a (weirdly expensive) thrift shop that Shiro had taken him to while searching for “the most perfect Christmas present ever” for Allura wasn’t something that surprised Lance. What did surprise him, however, was how he suddenly found himself paying the $300 dollars or so it had cost and toting it home in the back of his car. Shiro had been surprised too, although he must have just assumed that Lance liked it or something since he hadn’t made a big deal out of it. And it wasn’t that Lance didn’t like it, of course, but he still didn’t think he would have bought if he hadn’t gotten this strange feeling from it.

It was a dull bronze color, the metal old and tarnished but not so much that it seemed a lost cause. It was missing a lightbulb and a lamp cover, although now that Lance looked at it a little closer in the confines of his apartment, he noticed that the hole a lightbulb would have been screwed into seemed a lot deeper than it should have been. 

Or maybe he was just dumb and didn’t know how lamps were supposed to look.

The lamp was obviously meant to stand on the floor, as it was fairly tall and the highest part reached up to Lance’s nose. And boy, was it dirty. Covering the palm of his hand with his sleeve, he reached out and started to rub at the metal, trying to assess the damage and see what he’d need to ask Pidge to do. Or maybe Hunk would be a better bet for restoring this antique…

His train of thought was suddenly and completely derailed, thrown off the path with a vicious collide into a mountainside, only to fall off a cliff afterwards as well. This was because, of course, a dark red smoke had filled his immediate vicinity, seeming to come out of the hole in the top of the lamp. 

“Oh my god…”

“I’m not a god, I’m a genie, fuckwad.”

It was then that Lance realized he fucked up and promptly passed out onto the ground, the so-called genie looking down at him with bright purple eyes shining through the mess of dark hair flopped onto his face.

“Fucking- not again!”

**Author's Note:**

> keith is tired  
> also sorry it's short


End file.
